Final Fantasy XIV allusions/Other media
The following is a list of allusions to other media present in Final Fantasy XIV. Movies ''All Dogs Go to Heaven *A quest in Eastern Thanalan is titled "All Dogs Go to Hell." American Pie'' series *Level 30 Achievement "This One Time, at Level Thirty...", refers to the famous quote "This one time, at band camp..." ''Austin Powers *A quest in the locks has you looking for ill tempered yabbies to capture, named "Are they Ill tempered", referencing the famous sharks with laser beams scene from the first movie Citizen Kane *A Carpentry Levequest is titled "Citizens' Canes." [[wikipedia:Frozen (2013 film)|Disney's ''Frozen]] *The achievement that is earned by defeating Shiva in Akh Afam Amphitheatre (Extreme) is called "Let it Go," after the song from Disney's Frozen. In addition, her theme contains the lyrics, "These voices telling me let it go (let it all go)." ''Failure to Launch *A quest in Lower La Noscea is titled "Failure to Lunch." The Fly *The Gnat type enemies will use an ability called Brundleflight, which is a teleportation maneuver. The main character in ''The Fly inadvertently merged species with a housefly through a teleportation pod and began calling himself "Brundlefly." ''The Godfather *The title of a main story quest is "An Offer You Can Refuse," a play on the line famously spoken in the movie. Additionally, a Goldsmithing Levequest is titled "An Offer We Can't Refuse." The Hunt (Jagten) *There is a FATE in South Shroud titled "The Hunted" in which boss is a Deer, which is also the iconic animal in the Danish movie The Hunt (known as Jagten in Denmark)." How to Train Your Dragon *There is a sidequest in Dravania titled "How to Feed Your Dragon." *There is a FATE in The Churning Mists called "How to Cane Your Dragon." *The achievement that is earned for defeating Shinryu in The Minstrel's Ballad: Shinryu's Domain is called "How to Slay Your Dragon 2". James Bond *One of the Botanist levequest is called "Shaken, Not Stirred." It's a catchphrase of Ian Fleming's fictional British Secret Service agent James Bond, and his preference for how he wished his Martini prepared. It was first uttered in the films by Sean Connery in Goldfinger in 1964. Jupiter Ascending *One of the Level 50 Astrologian Job Quest is called Sharlayan Ascending. Jurassic Park *A FATE in the Black Shroud featuring a pack of invading Anoles, which are velociraptor-type monsters, is titled "Clever Girls." This refers to a line spoken by the park's game warden Robert Muldoon just before being out-maneuvered by velociraptors in the first ''Jurassic Park movie. ''The King and I *The achievement for defeating King Thordan (Extreme) is "The King and Die". The Little Shop of Horrors *A Beast Tribe quest titled "Feed Me" involves saving multiple sylphs from the maws of carnivorous plants. Both the title and the actions of the quest refer to the carnivorous plant of the movie. *There's a FATE called "Feed Me, See More," another reference to the line "Feed me, Seymour!" from the film. Miami Connection *A set of achievements called "Against the Ninja" can be earned by completing ninja job quests, referencing the name of a song from the film. *The final Beast Tribe quests for ''A Realm Reborn and Heavensward are called "Friends Forever" and "Eternity, Loyalty, Honesty", both of which are references to lyrics from the song "Friends". ''No Country for Old Men *There's a quest called "No Country for Young Moogles." The Pink Panther *The character Hildibrand Manderville is based on Inspector Closeau from the ''Pink Panther series and his entire quest line is based on the films. ''The Sound of Music *A sidequest started in Limsa Lominsa is called "Edelweiss, Edelweiss," which refers to the song from The Sound of Music. Pirates of the Caribbean'' series *The boss room of Captain Madison, the second boss of Sastasha (Hard) is called "Dead Man's Drink," a reference to "Dead Man's Chest," the second installment of the series. In the same dungeon, the last boss Kraken casts a move called "Stranger Tides" and when the player gets hit by it, it says "World's End." These are similar to the titles of the third and fourth movies of the series, "At World's End" and "On Stranger Tides." *Another "Dead Man's Chest" reference is a FATE called "Dead Man's Rest" in Western La Noscea. *The master of thieves guild is Captain Jacke Swallow, referencing Captain Jack Sparrow. ''Predator *One of the earliest available Miner Levequests is named "Get to the Copper!" Arnold Schwarzenegger's character, Major Alan "Dutch" Schaefer, in the 1987 sci-fi action movie ''Predator, was directing a helicopter evacuation from a scene on the ground after the rest of Dutch's team had been killed off by the alien Predator. Before confronting the monster, Major Schaefer yells the line "Get to the Chopper!" to get Anna safely onboard the chopper. *Quest for entering The Bowl of Embers (Hard) is called "Ifrit bleeds, we can kill it." Major Schaefer says "if it bleeds, we can kill it" after noticing predator's blood. ''Repo! The Genetic Opera *Two Battle achievements ("A Tankless Job" and "But Somebody's Gotta Do It") are based off the lyrics in the song "Thankless Job" from this cult-classic movie musical. Star Trek: The Next Generation *Cid shouts "Engage!" while lifting off the ''Enterprise excelsior, a reference to Jean Luc Picard's quote. ''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan *A quest in Mor Dhona is titled "The Wrath of Qarn." *A shipwreck located in The Ruby Sea is that of a ship named the ''Kobayashi Maru. In Star Trek, this is the name of a well known Starfleet training exercise first shown in The Wrath of Khan. ''Star Wars *(1.0) During a quest in Gridania, a NPC said he "feels a great disturbance in the forest." *(1.0) In the end of the Seventh Umbral Era storyline, a victory scene similar to the end of ''A New Hope played out. *A quest in the Gridanian main story involves the return of the egg of a chocobo named Leia. The egg's item description reads, "You're our only hope." *Biggs and Wedge are named after two pilots in the original trilogy, and continue a trend of references in the Final Fantasy series. ''True Grit * During the main scenario quest "Against the Dying of the Light", Thancred recites a slightly altered version of "I do not entertain hypotheticals. The world as it is, is vexing enough." - a quote by the character Col. Stonehill in ''True Grit. ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit * A quest in Yanxia titled "The Toon Patrol" involves fighting a pack of enemies known as Mad Weasels. In the film ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit, the Toon Patrol was the name of a group of villainous weasels. ''Wild Wild West *There's a FATE called "Wild Wilde Death." TV series The Big Bang Theory *A Full Active Time Event titled "The Big Bagoly Theory" appears in the Burning Wall area of Eastern Thanalan. Breaking Bad *A Full Active Time Event titled "Breaking Bud" appears in the Blessed Bud area of the North Shroud. *The achievement for training another player's stabled chocobo 30 times is "Breaking Bo." Drop Dead Diva *The quest to unlock Akh Afam Amphitheatre (Extreme) is called "Drop Dead Shiva." GARO *The new PvP equipment sets implemented in version 3.5 were inspired by GARO characters, and were designed by the series' character designer Keita Amemiya. House *A Full Active Time Event titled "It's Not Lupus," where the player fights a giant crab called Cancer, is a reference to the lupus running gag used in the medical drama ''House. ''Law & Order *The third Thaumaturge Class Quest is called "Law and the Order." Monty Python's Flying Circus *One of the Large-scale Guildleve for Blacksmiths is called '"I'm a Lumberjack And I'm Okay", a reference to the Lumberjack Song from ''Monty Python's Flying Circus. ''The Simpsons *A carrier mission called "Sudul Eht Nioj" is the phrase, Join the Ludus backwards, this is likely in reference to the famous 'Join the Navy' episode of the ''Simpsons. *The post-release storyline includes a quest by the name of "You Have Selected Regicide;" a reference to the Season 6 episode Bart of Darkness. *An NPC named Heavy-eye Invalid from the Scholar storyline says the line "Can't sleep, mummer will eat me. Can't sleep, mummer will eat me."; a reference to the tenth episode in the fourth season (Lisa's First word) when Bart says "Can't sleep, clown will eat me. Can't sleep, clown will eat me." *The Heavensward Hildibrand Quest "Don't Trust Anyone Over Sixty" has numerous lines taken from the show including: **"They're very slowly getting away!" - Cyr (A reference to the episode Bart's Inner Child) **"I'm cold and there are morbols after me." -Orland (A reference to the line from Abe Simpson in the episode Cape Feare) **"How dare you attempt to trick me with a ruse so hackneyed it would make a minstrel blush!" - Dorys (This is possibly a reference to the segment "Enter The Collector" from Treehouse of Horror X) *From The Hildibrand Quest "A Hingan Tale: Nashu Goes East", the Kugane Wolf Burglar leaves a card stating "You have just been robbed by the Kugane Wolf Burglar", a direct reference to a card with a similar message from the episode Homer the Vigilante) (see image: https://frinkiac.com/img/S05E11/182014/medium.jpg) *From The Hildibrand Quest "Of Wolves And Gentlemen", Hildibrand exclaims "it seems the Wolf Burglar has been caught by the very person trying to catch him!" This references the line Homer says about Mr. Malloy from Homer the Vigilante. *A Full Active Time Event in the Rak'tika Greatwood titled "Queen of the Harpies" is a quote from the second season episode, "The War of the Simpsons". ''The Transformers *The boss Brute Justice and its parts are a reference to the combiner Bruticus from ''Transformers. Vortexer is named after Vortex, Brawler is named after Brawl, Blaster is named after Blast-Off, Swindler is named after Swindle, and the torso, Onslaughter, is named after the Transformer that forms Bruticus's torso, Onslaught. ''To Catch a Predator *A quest in Western La Noscea is called "To Catch a Cutthroat." ''Super Sentai/''Power Rangers'' series * The sequence of Nael van Darnus emerging from the Ruby Weapon's back resembles the insectoid Delta-Type Megazords from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, Power Rangers Beast Morphers in America. Literature ''A Modest Proposal *The quest name, "A Modest Proposal," informs the player that they must recover an adamantoise egg that it might be eaten. The real A Modest Proposal is a satire suggesting the starving Irish public consume babies. A Song of Ice and Fire series'' The Dusk Vigil is an extended allusion to Castle Black, the stronghold of the Night's Watch, built along an icy wall that holds back the enemy (dragons or undead) from the realms of man. Indeed, when the party arrives at the Dusk Vigil, they find it overrun by undead. The sidequest needed to unlock The Dusk Vigil is named "For All the Nights to Come," after the vows of the Night's Watch. The final boss of the Dusk Vigil, Opinicus, uses an attack called Winds of Winter. The Red Mage storyline contains allusions to Arya Stark, owing to the fact that both Arya and Red Mages wield a rapier. In the Red Mage job quest "Tracking the Cabal," the player character finds a young female Hyur trapped in a locked crate. The PC has the option to ask "Does a girl have a name?" to which the young female Hyur responds with "Arya." The Red Mage weapon from The Weapon's Refrain is known as "Needle Ultima", after Arya's sword, Needle. In addition, there are the following allusions: *(1.0) A sidequest available during the 2011 Starlight Celebration was named "Winter Is Not Coming." *A quest title for marauder is "The Mountain that Strides" in reference to Gregor Clegane, "The mountain who Rides." One of the character's name involved in the quest is Neddard (Ned + Eddard). *The achievement for leveling gladiator is called "Stick Them with the Pointy End," after Arya's first swordplay lesson. *One of Edda Pureheart's attacks in the Tam-Tara Deepcroft (Hard) is called "Red Wedding." *The first Black Mage job quest is called "Taking the Black" which refers to Brothers of the Night's Watch. *During the All Saint's Wake 2013 event one NPC states that "The night is dark and full of delightful terrors," which is almost the same as Lady Melisandre's motto. *The description for the Direwolf mount reads "...one of five pups found huddling together in the snow near the corpse of their slain mother." *A Delivery Moogle quest is known as "A Qiqirn Always Pays His Debts." The unofficial words of House Lannister are "A Lannister always pays his debts." *The description for the Wind-up Haurchefant minion reads "What isn't dead ... can never die." The holy words of the Drowned God are "What is dead may never die." *The quest in which the party first fights Ser Charibert is called "Fire and Blood", after House Targaryen's words. *The achievement series for collecting Maelstrom seals is called "A Storm of Seals", after A Storm of Swords. *A main scenario quest is called "The Bear and the Young'uns' Cares", after "The Bear and the Maiden Fair". *One of the random surnames one can get while making a Highlander Hyur is Redwyne. ''Book of the New Sun *Severian Lyctor's name is likely a reference to Severian, the main character of the series ''Book of the New Sun. Severian becomes a Lictor later in the series. ''Curious George *The trainer for the Warrior class is named Curious Gorge, who tells the adventurer not to ask about the origins of his name. * A Warrior job quest is named "Curious Gorge Goes to Wineport." ''Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep? *The Lv.65 Alchemist quest is called "Do Goldsmiths Dream of Gilded Sheep." *There is a FATE in Azys Lla called "Do Spinners Dream of Electric Rooks". ''The Emperor's New Clothes *There is a set equipment that is invisible, called "The Emperor's New Robe", "Breeches," "Hat," "Gloves," "Boots," "Necklace," "Earrings," "Bracelet," and "Ring". The Fault in Our Stars *The achievement for completing the astrologian quest line is called "The Stars in Our Faults." Flowers for Algernon *A quest in Western La Noscea is titled "Flowers for Aerghaemr." The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo *The Lv.54 White Mage job quest is called "The Girl with the Dragon Tissue." The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy *A quest in the main storyline is named "Life, Materia and Everything." *One of the mammets in Ul'dah says, "The answer is...................42." *The fishing log description of the Mushroom Crab mentions that after eating the mushrooms on the crab's back, a theologian had a vision showing him that the meaning of life was the number 41. *The title of the Level 50 Fisher class quest is "So Long, and Thanks for All the Fish", which is the title of the fourth book in the ''Hitchhiker series. A Beast Tribe quest is similarly titled "And Thanks for All the Fish." ''In Flanders Fields *A quest in Eastern La Noscea called "To You from Failing Hands We Throw" refers to the famous war poem "In Flanders Fields". The quest involves finding the medals once held by the quest giver's friends, who died in service to the Company of Heroes. Journey to the West *Sun Wukong's iconic weapon Gokuu Pole, his outfit, and the flying cloud mount are available for players in the Chinese server, and later made their way to the global servers via the Mog Station service. *Wukong himself appears as the last boss of the Swallow's Compass, under the name Qitian Dasheng ("Great Sage, Equal of Heaven"), one of Wukong's many titles. The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe *One of the Achievement NPCs, a writer named Derwin, mentions that he is working on a story called "The Antlion, the Itch on My Earlobe." Mommie Dearest *A quest in Western La Noscea is titled "Mummy Dearest," involving a letter from a mother to a none-too-grateful daughter. Slaughterhouse-Five *The achievement for defeating 5000 Frontlines enemies is called "Slaughterhouse Five". *The achievement for completing the quest "As Goes Light, So Goes Darkness" is called "So It Goes", a fatalistic mantra repeated in the book. Tender Buttons *There is a FATE in Western La Noscea called "Tender Buttons" in which the boss is named 'Gluttonous Gertrude.' Tender Buttons is a 1914 book by modernist author Gertrude Stein. The Ugly Duckling *There is a minion called the "Ugly Duckling" that can be obtained from the Neverreap dungeon. Utopia *The city of Amaurot is inspired by the fictional capital city Amaurot in 's ''Utopia, with several references to the novel located within the city. More's Amaurot is described as a place where individual wealth does not exist, and everyone contributes to society as a whole. ''V for Vendetta *There is a FATE in Mor Dhona that is called "V for Vinedetta." Who Moved My Cheese? *There is a quest called "Who Moved My Headcheese." Plays Hamlet *The phrase "mortal coil", meaning the turmoil of mortal life, appears several times in ''Final Fantasy XIV, despite not being used often in modern English; the description of the culinarian levequest "Drinking to Your Health" notes that "Neither the search for knowledge nor service to the poor is known for its tonic effects upon the mortal coil" and Alexander's boss theme includes the lyrics "The mortal coil we serve is taut like a spring". This phrase originates in Hamlet's famous "To be or not to be" speech, in which he muses on being "shuffled off this mortal coil", i.e. dying. *A series of Legacy achievements involving defending Hamlets are called "To Be or Not To Be the Guardian". ''Henry V *A Weaver quest is titled "Once More unto the Breeches." The Importance of Being Earnest *A Namazu quest is called "The Importance of Being Yes, Yes" and involves an "earnest Namazu". Much Ado About Nothing *There is a quest called "Much Ado about Dodos." The Raven *The FATE "Quoth the Raven" is a reference to Edgar Allen Poe's poem The Raven in which the player fights a giant bird aptly named "Forevermore." Romeo and Juliet *The achievement "A Flower by Any Other Name" obtained by defeating Rafflesia in The Second Coil of Bahamut - Turn 1 (Savage) and the quest title "A Wild Rose by Any Other Name" are based on the frequently referenced line "A rose by any other name would smell as sweet" from ''Romeo and Juliet. Manga, anime, comics, and cartoons ''Berserk *The Dark Knight's Artifact Set is based on Guts' Berserker armor, the job in general influenced by Guts. * The Ascians being incorporeal beings able to manifest themselves through corpses seems to be influenced by the Godhand. Doom *The Pugilist quest giver Hamon remarks once, "Make no mistake, these toads are huge, which means they have huge guts," referring to a similar statement made by Doomguy in the ill-fated comic book adaptation of ''Doom. ''Dragon Ball *The Power Up emote is likely based on the famous powering up pose in the ''Dragon Ball series. ''Futurama *The levequest "Shut Up and Take My Gil," is a reference to the "Shut up and take my money!!" line from the episode ''Attack of the Killer App. Additionally, during the quest "Scent of Cinnamon," an NPC exclaims "Be silent and take my gil!" ''Inspector Gadget *The FATE "Go, Go, Gorgimera" references the "Go, go Gadget" catchphrase from the "Inspector Gadget" series that is uttered whenever the Inspector activates one of his devices. *A FATE in the Coerthas Central Highlands is called "Inspector Hatchet". JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *The Pugilist quest giver is named Hamon, a reference to the Hamon energy that was used in a martial arts fighting style in the first two parts of ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. *The NPC Jandelaine dresses in the extravagant style the manga is known for and does many of the signature poses from the manga, including those of Dio Brando, Josuke Higashikata, Noriaki Kakyoin, Joseph Joestar, and Killer Queen. *The 2019 Calendar published by Square Enix features Julyan Manderville in a manga-style artwork with the menacing sound effect "ゴゴゴゴ", made famous by the JoJo series. ''Naruto series * Zodiark's imprisonment on the Source's moon bares some similarities to the story of the series antagonist Kaguya Otsutsuki who was sealed in a moon, twice. * Tsukuyomi bares some similarities to Kaguya Otsutsuki in hairstyle and rabbit ear-like horns. My Little Pony *There are several instances alluding to ''My Little Pony in referring to the chocobo mount system, such as newspaper articles posted on the lodestone, using the phrase "My little Chocobo." It is also an achievement gained when the player gets their chocobo. *The follow up quest in which the players learn the ability to summon his/her chocobo into battle is called "My Feisty Little Chocobo." ''RoboCop *The Enforcement Droid 208 and 210 enemies in Azys Lla and the Aetherochemical Research Facility allude to the Enforcement Droid Series 209. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *The Guildhest called "Hero on the Halfshell" references the slogan "Heroes in a half shell." *The FATE "Clearing the Hive" features two bosses, Severaint Seven Splinter and his pet adamantoise Shredder, referencing the ''Ninja Turtles characters Splinter and Shredder. ''Yu-Gi-Oh'' series * The story of Zodiark and the creation of the Source and its Shards possesses some similarities to Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V's story of the similarly-named Z-Arc and the creation of the four Dimensions. * The Primal Raktapaksa, a fusion of the Heritors of Fury Ifrit and Garuda, is similar to the Element Hero monster E-Hero Flamewing Man, a fusion of a wind-themed monster and a fire-themed monster of opposing genders. ''Gundam'' series * The deployment of the Ruby Weapon in the 5.2 trailer bears similarities to how Mobile Suits are launched. ''Evangelion'' series * The version of Nael Van Darnus that manifests from the Ruby Weapon is similar in appearance to an unmasked Lilith. Music Bill Haley & His Comets *The quest to Thok Ast Thok (Extreme) is called "Thok Around the Clock." *A series of Legacy mining achievements are called "Rocking Around The Clock." Bruce Springsteen *The Achievement for completing Binding Coil of Bahamut is named The Binds That Tie, a reference to Bruce Springsteen's song "The Ties That Bind." Bury Me Not on the Lone Prairie *One of the quests from the main storyline is called "Bury Me Not on the Lone Prairie" which is a reference to a famous cowboy folksong/ballad of the same name. Carly Rae Jepsen *One of the leves available is titled "Call Me Mating," a reference to the hit single "Call Me Maybe." *A FATE in Southern Thanalan is titled "Call me Mayhaps". Cutting Crew *A FATE in Western La Noscea is called "(I Just) Died in Six Arms Tonight." David Bowie *The second boss of the Antitower is Ziggy who is accompanied by a group of Stardusts. This is a reference to "Ziggy Stardust", a song from Bowie's album, "The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars". Deep Purple *There is a FATE called "Rogue on the Water," a reference to Deep Purple's song "Smoke on the Water." Earth, Wind & Fire *In the 2013 All Saints Wake (Halloween) event, the Magic Pot (see in Final Fantasy series allusions) sings "Earth, Wind, and Fire; That's what I desire" upon receiving three candies representing those elements. Information Society *There is a FATE called "What's on your Mind," consisting of enemies named "Pure Energy"—a reference to Information Society's 1987 song "What's on your Mind(Pure Energy)." Kansas *Primal Shiva says "Embrace the serenity... Renounce the hatred that consume you... And scatter them like dust in the wind..." before using her ultimate attack, Diamond Dust. "Dust in the Wind" is a song written by Kansas. Led Zeppelin *The quest to unlock Astrologian job is called "Stairway to the Heavens". Madonna *A quest in Gridania is titled "Not a Material Girl," in reference to the song "Material Girl." *An achievement for converting 1000 spiritbound items into materia is "Living in a Materia World," also in reference to the song "Material Girl." MC Hammer *The level 5 Blacksmith quest is called "Hammer Time," in reference to a line in the song "U Can't Touch This." Modest Mouse *There's a NPC called "Immodest Mouse," who may say "The ocean breathes saulty, and it be her briny whispers what give our salt ale its temper," referring to the song "Ocean Breathes Salty." *The level 45 Black Mage quest, "The Voidgate Breathes Gloomy" is also a reference to "Ocean Breathes Salty." N.W.A *A Mor Dhonan sidequest is called "Straight Outta Abalathia," in reference to the album "Straight Outta Compton." Nine Inch Nails *There is a FATE called "Nine-Ilm Snails." An "ilm" is the Eorzean equivalent to an inch. Nirvana *There's a FATE called "Smells like tree spirit," a reference to the song "Smells like Teen Spirit." Peter Gabriel *The FATE "Big Time" in central Thanalan and the enemies associated with it (sledgehammer beaks), are references to two Peter Gabriel songs, "Big Time" and "Sledgehammer." The Police *There is a quest in the main story called "Every Little Thing She Does Is Magitek" which is a reference to the song "Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic." R. Kelly *The quest to upgrade companion chocobo to flight capability is titled "I Believe I Can Fly". Red Hot Chili Peppers *There is FATE in the Sagili Desert east of the Forgotten Springs called "Blood, Augur, Hex, Magicks," an allusion to their album Blood,Sugar,Sex,Magic. Roberta Flack *The main story quest "Killing Him Softly" references "Killing Me Softly With His Song." Skrillex *The initial quest to unlock the Warrior job is named "Pride and Duty (Will Take You From The Mountain)," a reference to the Skrillex song "Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)." Tal Bachman *There's a guildleve for Golsmith called "High Above Me, She Sews Lovely," a reference to the lyrics "She's so high... high above me, she's so lovely" of the song titled "She's So High." Tenacious D *There's a guildleve called "You Cannot Kill the Metal" which is a reference to the Tenacious D song "The Metal" which features the same phrase. Beastie Boys *The quest "Licensed to Reave" references the album "Licensed to Ill." Train *The Paladin quest "Hey Soul Crystal" is a reference to the song "Hey, Soul Sister." Trinidad James *The level 20 leatherworker class quest is titled "Aldgoat Everything" which is a reference to the Trinidad James song "All Gold Everything." Village People *There is a FATE in Middle La Noscea titled "Go Wespe", a reference to "Go West". Wham! *The quest to unlock The Navel (Extreme) is called "Quake Me Up Before You O'Ghomoro," a reference to the song "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go." Internet memes *During the main quest, the players meet a character named Tataru. While alone, before the player arrives, she sings various tunes, one of which is "Trololo-lo". This is a reference to the popular Internet meme, the troll song, often associated with internet trolls. *In reference to the popular acronym "WTF", a series of three achievements named "WTFungah I," "WTFungah II," and "WTFungah III" where added in patch 2.51. **The OMG minion (added in Patch 4.4) has the following description: Weird. Technological. Fascinating. Nursery rhymes *There is a FATE in Coerthas called "Baa Baa Black Sheep." *A Zodiac Relic Weapon quest is titled "Star Light, Star Bright." *A quest in Lower La Noscea is titled "Moegrimm Had a Little Lamb." Popular culture *One of the Ninja job quests is named "Pirates versus Ninjas," refers to the comedic internet and gaming meme regarding a theoretical conflict between archetypal Western pirates and Japanese ninjas, generally including arbitrary "debate" over which side would win in a fight. *The title of a Beast Tribe quest, "In the Sylphlands, Treasure Hunts You," references the popular "In Soviet Russia" jokes reversing the normal order of things for humorous effect. *A White Mage job quest is titled "Only You Can Prevent Forest Ire", referencing the Smokey the Bear "Only You Can Prevent Forest Fires" ad campaign. Professional wrestling *There's a FATE called "Royal Rumble" in the East Shroud where the players have to fight a miniboss on a huge stump, referred to the Royal Rumble, WWE's famous event in which a number of wrestlers aim at eliminating their competitors by tossing them out off the ring. References Category:Final Fantasy XIV Category:Allusions